ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Girlfriend Trouble
Girlfriend Trouble is the sixth episode of Richard 10: The Alpha-Omegatrix. Plot The episode starts with SpiderMonkey and Darama fighting, Darama seemingly having the upper hand. SpiderMonkey then turns into Ultimate SpiderMonkey to be able to throw off Darama and toss him miles away. Later, Richard goes to visit Alissa. Alissa, however, is annoyed by the fact that Richard is never there for her, always being off at a mission. Richard promises that the first chance he gets, he will spend quality time with her. Alissa, knowing that Darama is dangerous and not yet stopped, says that after Richard defeats Darama, he come straight to her for quality time. That night, Richard decides to go NanoMech to see if Alissa is still slightly mad at him. Although he accidentally becomes Humungousaur. Fearing that Alissa would see him, he attempts to hide in her backyard. While doing so, he sees a blue and red Orishan, named Tidal Babe. Humungousaur attempts to go after her to save Alissa, being sprayed by water the whole time, and finally fainting because of lack of air. After a few seconds of being unconscious, Humungousaur attempts to turn into Cannonbolt to save Alissa, but instead is transformed into Un-Named. Un-Named, however, having omnipotency, is able to morph himself into a blue and orange color schemed version of Cannonbolt's sphere form. He then travels to Alissa's rescue. Un-Named, using Cannonbolt's sphere form and WildMutt's smell, finds Darama's lair, while also seeing that he had sent Tidal Babe to kidnap Alissa. Un-Named then morphs his hand into a cannon-like weapon and begins shooting explosive Cannonbolt-like projectiles from it. Tidal Babe shields herself, Darama, and Alissa with the Bubble Shield. While in the shield, Darama encases Alissa in a nearly indestructable chamber. Tidal Babe then pushes the force field forward, blasting Un-Named back, while also transforming him back. Tidal Babe and Darama then set to working on a device that would get rid of both Richard and Alissa. Waking up, Richard hears this plan and turns into XLR8 and runs back into the base. Then XLR8 attempts to turn into Four Arms to try to break the container, but is turned into Ripjaws. Tidal Babe, already shooting the water before Richard transformed, was giving Ripjaws strength, although not enough to destroy the container. Darama stops Tidal Babe, informing her that Ripjaws' species become stronger due to water. Ripjaws, before running out of moisture, transforms into NRG and attempts to melt the container, this also failing. Tidal Babe attempts to tackle NRG. NRG then becomes fully radioactive, causing Tidal Babe to suffer severe damage. NRG transforms into Tryantbind, wraps around Darama, then slams him onto the ground. Tryantbind then transforms into ShockSquatch, and electrocutes the container, allowing Alissa to escape it. ShockSquatch, still having a little electricity, is blasted with water by Tidal Babe, causing him to short curcuit and faint. Alissa, after grabbing a gun-like weapon shoots Tidal Babe and Darama, causing both to faint completely. Richard and Alissa then begin to walk home, Alissa not being as upset with Richard, as he saved her from his enemies. Characters Heroes *Richard *Alissa Villains *Darama *Tidal Babe Aliens Used Actually Used by Richard *SpiderMonkey *Ultimate SpiderMonkey *Humungousaur (debut; accidental; selected alien was NanoMech) *Un-Named (accidental; selected alien was Cannonbolt) *XLR8 *Ripjaws (debut; accidental; selected alien was Four Arms) *NRG *Tryantbind (debut) *ShockSquatch (debut) Powers Used by Un-Named *Cannonbolt's sphere form and sphere form-like projectiles *WildMutt's smell Trivia *In this episode, it is revealed that Richard has a girlfriend. *This is a play on Girl Trouble, which is an episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *It is revealed in this episode that Un-Named can use his omnipotency to use other species' powers. *It is shown that Darama had escaped Mig's dimension and had gotten back to Richard's after the events of Heroes United. *This marks the first episode without Destiny or Matt. *The cannon-like weapon that Un-Named uses is very similar to the Slam Cannon. *It is unknown how Un-Named was using WildMutt's smell while in sphere form. *Richard confirmed this episode is non-canon. Category:Episodes